Love, Jealousy and Violence
by Miyuki 3942
Summary: We all know Sukone Tei -if you don't know, Google search her-, is addicted to Len and wants to kill Miku. But Len likes Miku! Will Len's crush be murdered? Will Tei be able to win Len's heart while she stays over at the Vocaloid's house? TeiXLen or MikuXLen? Please read! Rated T for Violence and bad words.
1. Chapter 1

Love, Jealousy and Violence

Ch. 1 The News

*I don't freaking own Vocaloid! Crypton does! They're so lucky...

**Tei's POV**

My eyes widened.

"I-Is that true, Teto?" I asked.

"Yes, we're going to stay over at the Vocaloids'! For around a month or so..."

~Flashback: A Few Moments Ago~

I was about to go back upstairs to my room after eating breakfast when I heard Teto and Momo talking not so far away from the kitchen.

"So, why are we visiting the Vocaloids?" I heard Momo ask.

"We're not visiting, actually! We're gonna stay there for... a month, I think?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I heard Sakine-san, Shion-san, Gakupo-san and Luka-san were going somewhere."

"Wha-? They're leaving the kids alone?"

"Yup. And their Master asked us to stay there and watch them while the four older ones are away."

"Why? Where are they going?"

"It's super secret but I hear a rumour going around that they're gonna meet with the other older Vocaloids to have an Adults Only Vacation but that's just a rumour."

"Oh. Well, I'd love to help! We're leaving tomorrow, right? I'll go pack my things," Momo said and left.

Yeah, I was eavesdropping, but I don't care. I ran out of the kitchen.

"I-Is that true, Teto?" I asked.

~Flashback End~

I just kept staring at her. I don't know if I should be happy or not. I definitely don't wanna see any of those bitches, especially Miku. But I wanna see Len too so...

I went up to my room.

I heard just today that our house was in the same village as the Vocaloids. Why didn't anyone tell me? Is it because of my murderous hatred towards the Vocaloids?

...

...

Yeah, it is, isn't it?

I locked the door of my room as always. I went towards my bed, planning to lie down and think of a cute present I can give to Len and how I'm going to try to kill Miku again but I stopped by the mirror and stared at myself.

Maybe I should tie my hair in a ponytail. Len likes ponytails, doesn't he? I sighed.

Maybe I should get a new outfit. But it's gonna be hard to find a new original outfit. Mine is like a mixture of Miku and Rin's outfits.

I sat down on my bed.

This could be a chance for me to get closer to Len. The only problem is that Miku's gonna be there too. What should I do?

Sadly, instead of thinking of a way to impress Len and still kill Miku, I ended up imagining the most beautiful scenes where Len and I were being together and Miku was dead.

Soon, I fell asleep.

~o~

...

...

I felt someone shaking me.

"Tei... Tei...!" Is that... Defoko's voice?

"H-huh...? Whu's happening...?"

"Come on! They're gonna leave you if you don't get up!"

"Why...? Where are we go-?" My eyes widened when I realized the current situation.

"SHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SLEPT FOR THE ENTIRE DAY YESTERDAY AND NOW THEY'RE GONNA LEAVE ME!"

I was just planning to take a short nap! Was I THAT sleepy yesterday?

"Come on! Hurry up!"

"Wait! I haven't packed-"

"I packed your stuff already! Come on, let's go!"

When we reached the Kasane Teto themed car, there was a weird atmosphere.

"Oh... she's here..." Momo said in a weird tone as I went in.

"Hmph! You sound like you don't wanna see me!"

"W-what? I do? I-I'm sorry!"

The people inside were me, Defoko, Momo and Teto. Nagone Mako-san was driving.

I took in a lot of air. We're visiting the Vocaloids and I don't know how I'm supposed to react right now.

* * *

**A/N: Le wild thought came to my head and this random Tei X Len came out of nowhere xD**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Love, Jealousy and Violence

Ch. 2 Friends

**Rin's POV**

I gulped.

There's nothing wrong with UTAUs staying over . It's just that... Sukone-san is with them! Am I the only one who notices her strong murderous aura towards Miku-chan? Am I?

Hm... I think Len's starting to notice it too. But I still don't know if he's also noticing her weird crush towards him.

Well, I hope she doesn't find out about his big crush on Miku. She would DEFINITELY kill her.

I sighed. They're probably on their way right now.

**Len's POV**

Ugh. I don't feel very comfortable knowing we're going to be babysat by four female UTAUs for the next month.

It's not like I hate them or anything like that! It's just... why can't any of them be a boy? At least one?

I feel so alone. Kaito and Gakupo just HAD to leave me alone here, didn't they? Grr...

I'm also noticing a weird aura coming from Sukone-san whenever she sees Miku. Does she hate her or something? I think so. But why?

I looked out the window of my room. I saw a red Kasane Teto themed car park by the front of our house. That must be them.

I ran out my room and found Rin in the hallway and we started running downstairs where Miku-chan was.

When she opened the door, we all greeted the four girls and let them in. I was a little distracted by Sukone staring daggers at Miku. I sweat-dropped.

"Psst, look at Sukone-san," I whispered to Rin.

"I know. Take care of her, Len."

"What? Why me?" I half-whispered.

"Just go!" I'm sure they could hear us a bit.

"I don't wanna-" I was interrupted by her hand pushing me towards her. Suddenly, I have Miku and Sukone-san's attention.

Sukone-san suddenly acted shy and looked away but I could clearly see her blushing. What was that about?

"Well, uh... sorry but we only have two guest rooms so you guys gotta share rooms. Follow me and Rin and we'll show you where they are. Then, choose who your roommate's gonna be, okay? Come on, Rin..."

~o~

**Tei's POV**

I plopped down on the bed.

"This. Is. Awesome."

"What is?" Defoko asked me.

"I'm in the same house where Len-kun lives! This could be a chance for me to get closer to him. And for a bonus, Miku's here too! It'll be much easier to finally get rid of her now that I'm in the same house she's in!"

"Really, now?"

"Yeah! And even if I fail, I know where she lives! And I also know where Len-kun lives! Mwahahahaha!"

"Heheh, okay."

I chose Defoko as my roommate. Defoko's real name is Utane Uta but most of us just call her Defoko.

She and I are close friends. A lot of people wonder how she puts up with having to always be close to me like this. Whenever they do, she beats the crap out of them until I ask her to give mercy.

"_I may not exactly be a weird girl that stalks the person she hates while planning how to kill her, but I'm still like you. I don't have any friends, you know?" _I remembered her say. That's how we became friends.

Even if she was a bit of a loner too, people always thought of her as more normal than me and even though she sort of was, she didn't care about the many rumours people spread about me because of my weirdness, she really wanted to be friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Love, Jealousy and Violence

Ch. 3 Morning

**Len's POV**

I yawned as I looked around my room.

Golden sunlight forced its way through my curtain-covered window and into my bedroom floor. I heard beautiful birds beautifully singing their beautiful morning songs.

I went over to the window and put the curtains aside to look outside. What a beautiful day!

...

...

...

Enough of this 'glorious' morning epicness.

WTF? 'Golden sunlight,'? 'Beautiful birds beautifully singing their beautiful morning songs,'? AM I FREAKING KIDDING MYSELF?

As much as I'd like to say all those things someday in my life, I can't today! WHY? Because there's a person in our house that wants to kill my Miku! MY MIKU-CHAN!

I've been worried as hell since they arrived yesterday! Sukone-san's horrifying glare at Miku looked like she was already planning her plan to kill her in her head!

God, she could've killed Miku-chan last night in her sleep.

...

...

...

OH MY GOD, SHE COULD'VE KILLED MIKU LAST NIGHT IN HER SLEEP!

I ran as fast as I could out of my room and went to Miku's room.

"MIKU!" I yelled. Oh God, she's not here!

I ran downstairs, looking for her.

"MIKU! MIKU! MIKU!"

"KYAAAAA!" That's Miku's voice! In the kitchen!

"MIKU! MIKU, ARE YOU O-" My eyes widened when I saw the scene.

Miku on the floor covered and surrounded by blood. Tei's back turned to me but I saw her hand covered in blood. She slowly turned to me and glared, blood dripping from her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Love, Jealousy and Violence

Ch. 4 Awkward

**Len's POV**

"N-no..." I fell to my knees and hung my head. "W-why? Why, Sukone-san? Why did you do this...?"

"L-Len... I'm so sorry."

"No! This is... This is just...!"

"Len... I... I'm really sorry..."

I felt tears start to form in my eyes- tears of sadness, fear... and hatred...

"My... my hand just..."

I felt them get bigger. They're going to fall any second...

"My hand slipped."

My tears suddenly half disappeared and my eyes widened at what she said. "W-what?"

"I didn't expect it to happen! I was getting some bread and my hand slipped and the jar flew over the floor and raspberry jam just appeared everywhere!"

"Uh..."

"I didn't expect Hatsune-san to come in at that time either. She slipped and probably hit her head and fainted. I'm so sincerely sorry!"

"..."

"L-Len-kun?"

"Hey, woah! What's going on?" I heard Utane-san (Defoko-san) from outside.

"Oh no! Miku-san!" Momone-san cried.

"Jeez, what happened, Tei?" Utane-san asked her.

"...I was trying to make myself a breakfast...?"

"Pfft... Hahahahahahaha! Oh my gosh, you're such a screw-up!" Defoko-san laughed hysterically.

"S-shut up! I washed my hands and just didn't dry it enough... I think..."

"Hahahahaha! Oh, seriously, dude! Momo?"

"Yes," Momone-san got a mop from God knows where an said, "I'll clean it up. Len-kun, would you mind carrying Miku-san to her room? I'll follow to clean her up."

"Nah, it's okay, we got it," I heard Rin's voice from outside. It seems Teto-san is the only one still asleep.

~o~

"Miku? Miku, wake up."

"Miku-chan?" Rin and I tried to wake her up.

"Nn... Huh? Wha...? What happened?"

"You slipped on some jam and hit your head, and then you fainted. You didn't bleed, though," Rin explained.

"Are you okay?" I asked, very concerned.

"Yes..."

"I'll get a wet towel or something," I said and walked out of the room.

On the way, I met Sukone-san in the hall.

"H-huh? H-hi, L-Len-kun..." she stuttered. What was that about? She was blushing and trying not to make eye contact.

"Hey."

Suddenly, she bowed and put her hands together. "I-I'm really sorry about what happened! Please forgive me!"

"Wha-? C-calm down! Of course I'll forgive you!" She must have been REALLY guilty. I looked away from her but I could feel (Yeah, FEEL) her look at me.

"Are you sure? You were so worried. I think I saw a few tears back there..."

"W-wha-? No~! Of course not!"

_Dammit!_

"F-From the look on your face, it was as if you thought I KILLED her! Ahahahah..." She laughed nervously.

_Oh shoot!_

"Uh... right. Well, I'm gonna go get Miku some wet towels or something. Later."

"Okay."

I feel so awkward...


	5. Chapter 5

Love, Jealousy and Violence

Ch. 5 'Like' Like

**Tei's POV**

I sat down on the grass. I'm at the park right now and it's around 10:30 pm.

I know I have a bad reason for being all depressed and sitting alone in the park like some weirdo but... Why do I have this feeling like Len... hates me...?

It's not exactly hate that I feel from him- it's more like fear or something like that. Why do I feel he's scared of me?

...

Probably that look in his eyes when he saw me in the kitchen and Miku unconscious. When I saw his eyes, I saw... fear and hatred mixed together...

"Tei!" My thoughts were interrupted by Defoko's voice from somewhere far behind call me. I turned around and saw her running towards me, in a jacket, and waving her hands around.

"Tei, why are you here? We're all looking for you!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you 'huh' me! We were all so worried! Especially Len! Come on, you're gonna catch a cold!"

"Wait, wait! What did you say?" I asked when I realized something she said in a certain part of what she was saying.

"You're gonna catch a cold!"

"No, no! Before that!"

"Huh?" She thought for a while then realized what I meant.

"Oh, gosh, you should've seen Len! He kept going, 'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Where IS she?' And we kept staring at him and asking 'What's it to you?' Then he said, 'WHAT THE HELL IS IT TO YOU WHAT IT IS TO ME? WHERE IS SHE!' Then, he started blushing seriously hard and freaking out and looking for you! True story, sis."

I blushed. "Pfft... He probably thought I was hiding so I could make a plan to kill Miku..."

"Oh please, he kept going on about how you'd catch a cold or how someone could take you away or something. Then he kept saying how much he wanted you back and, well, we kept trying to calm him down but he wouldn't."

I blushed harder but tried to act all cool and stuff. I crossed my arms and looked away. "F-Fine! I'll go home but only because of Len! E-Everyone had better be grateful to him!"

~o~

"We're home!" Defoko called as we walked through the doorway.

"I-It's only because Len cares so much! Y-You people be grateful to him!" I told them (everyone in the house' living room except Len, who was probably upstairs). They all smiled.

"Okay!" Teto replied as I closed the door behind me.

"We are forever grateful!" Momo added.

"Speaking of the blonde shota, where is he?" Defoko asked.

"Hey, Len's not a shota!" I told her, obviously defending Len.

"Sukone-san!" I heard him yell from upstairs along with the sound of him in his socks, running down the stairs.

"Speak of the sadistic vampire..." Defoko said in a weird tone.

"Sukone-san! Sukone-san! Sukone-san!"

"Hey, Len, calm down I'm-" I was cut off by his sudden bear hug. It was a warm hug but it was still a bear hug.

"I was so worried..." He said. I blushed. I felt him blush a bit too. Everyone looked away, including Defoko.

A few minutes later –yes, his warm bear hug took around 2 minutes-, he finally realized our awkward position and pulled himself away.

"S-Sorry, it's just that I... I was so worried..."

"Th-Thanks and sorry."

"I-I'll, uh, go up to my room..."

"Yeah, okay. G-Good night..."

"Night," he replied and ran upstairs, still clearly blushing.

I decided Defoko and I should go back to our room too.

~o~

**Rin's POV**

I knocked on my dear mirror image's door. "Hey, Len! It's me, Rin. We gotta talk."

...

Silence...

I didn't hear anything inside but I knew... "Len, I know you're pretending to be asleep. Quit it."

...

Silence again...

"Okay, I guess I'll just kick the door door like I usually do on holidays and occasions and just-"

"Okay, okay, I'm getting the door!" I knew him too well. He opened the door and let me in. Then, he closed it again.

"What do you want?"

"How rude!" I exclaimed dramatically while putting my hand on my chest. He rolled his eyes.

"Look, if you don't have an actual good reason to be in my room, please, just-"

"Okay, okay!" I sighed. "You know... I thought you like Miku...?"

He blushed. "I-I do...!"

"What happened out there, Len? What was that?"

He blushed and looked away. "I-I was really worried. I mean, they might be taking care of us like babysitters but they're still our guests so..."

"Pfft... I saw what that was, Len. You LIKE Sukone Tei-san, don't you?" I stressed the 'like' part.

"Sh-shut up! Sukone-san is a dangerous person who clearly needs anger management and I would never like her! She hates Miku! And I love Miku!" He suddenly shouted. Then, he covered his mouth. "O-oh crap..."

"You can't hide your feelings, Len."

"Hmph, yeah I can. Why do you think Miku-chan is SO clueless about it right now?"

"Oh please, Len, she's definitely starting to notice it."

He rolled his eyes. "Right, right. Well, it has been a pleasant talk with you, my dear female image but I'm afraid you need to get to bed and so do I, so good night." He said as he opened the door and motioned for me to go out.


	6. Chapter 6

Love, Jealousy and Violence

Ch. 6 Prepare

**Tei's POV**

"Huh? A party?" I asked Defoko.

"Yeah. I overheard from the Vocaloids that they're gonna have a random party tomorrow night," She replied.

"Why?"

"Maybe it's because the older ones are gone so they feel like they can do anything they want."

"Hm... okay."

"We're all invited."

"Are we the only ones?"

"Probably not."

"Who else are invited?" I gasped. "Is any girl that likes Len gonna be invited?"

"I don't know."

"Hm... Go ask just in case."

"What? Why me?"

"I'm not a social person. Besides, Miku's the eldest so she must have been the one that thought of that, right?"

"Uh, yeah. So?" I answered with a stare.

"Oh. Oh, right. Okay, fine," She said and left me alone in the kitchen.

A minute later, Len came into the kitchen holding a mug of milk. His mug was plain white and had a print of a bunch of bananas on two sides. I turned away from him.

"Good morning, Sukone-san."

"Wha-? G-Good morning, L-Len-kun..."

Awkward silence...

"Sukone-san?"

"H-Huh? Yeah?"

"Where'd you go last night? I was seriously worried, you know!" He said with a partly concerned, partly angry and partly embarrassed face. My eyes widened.

"You were?" His eyes' turn to widen. He blushed hard and turned away. That's so cute...

"H-Hell yeah I was! Where WERE you?"

"S-Sorry. I was, uh, at the park...?"

"What?" He faced me. "What would you be doing in the park at that time of night?"

"Uh..."

"What? Feeding birds? Sulking?" He asked sarcastically. I looked away and there was an awkward silence again. Curse you, awkward silence!

"I-I'm sorry," He apologised.

"Hey, Tei!" Defoko called as she came in. When she saw me alone with Len, she smirked and walked away, saying, "Sorry if I disturbed you two..." I blushed.

"H-Huh?" I asked semi-confused and started chasing the laughing Defoko around the house.

**Len's POV**

"Uhm, Sukone-san?" I called as she chased Defoko-san around. When she left the kitchen, I decided to go up to Rin's room.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"How rude!" I exclaimed dramatically while putting my hand on my chest and looking away. I was obviously just copying what she did last night when she was in my room.

"Okay, really, what do you want?"

"You think it's really okay for us to host a party randomly like this?" I asked her. She gasped dramatically.

"You DARE question Queen Miku's desires?" She exclaimed dramatically.

"N-NO! That's not what I meant!"

"Haha! I was messing with you, Len! Geez!" She smirked and looked out her window. That demon... She does NOT deserve that cute white bow!

"A lot of Vocaloids will be coming, you know." She smirked. "And of course, most are girls," Damn her...! I already know that!

"Well, Len, you'd better prepare for the party."

"Huh? Me?"

"Yup." She put her hands on my shoulders and put her face closer to mine. "Prepare... to have A BUNCH OF GIRLS FLIRT WITH YOU!"

"W-WHAT?" She got her hands off me and walked away, laughing hysterically.

~o~

**Defoko's POV**

I ran away from Rin's room as soon as I heard Len start walking for the door. As much as I love teasing Tei, she's still my best friend. I have to warn her...

~o~

"And that's what I heard," I told Tei.

"Dammit...!"

"Look, Tei, Rin's just like me. She likes teasing her brother. Who KNOWS what she could've actually meant!"

"I don't care about the who would actually know-"

"Tei, calm down-"

"NO! I AM GONNA BEAT THE LIVING SOUL OUT OF ANY GIRL THAT DARES FLIRT WITH HIM!"

"Wha-? Shh! Tei! The neighbours will hear you!"

"THEN LET THEM HEAR! THIS'LL SERVE AS A WARNING!"

"TEI! CALM THE HELL DOWN!" Her eyes widened and she sat down on one of the beds. "You gotta learn to control your anger and desire to kill."

"I-I don't have a desire to kill! I don't like violence!"

"But sometimes, when you get mad, it takes over your mind and you almost can't stop yourself. You gotta learn to control it."

She sighed. "I-I'll try..."

"That's my Tei. Now, let's just get ready for the party tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Love, Jealousy and Violence

Ch. 7 Some Party

~The Next Day~

**Len's POV**

I looked at the wall clock. 9:00 pm. Our house is filled with Vocaloids who are mostly girls. I don't think I saw a single boy except for Piko.

Right now, I'm sitting awkwardly on the couch with him.

"Oh my goodness! THE SHOTAS ARE SITTING TOGETHER! It's a sign of the shota apocalypse! EVERYONE RUN!" Rin screamed and everyone laughed.

Piko blushed hard and so did I. Damn her... "Rin! Shut up!"

"Whatever, Len!" She said and left for the backyard to hang with the other girls.

"You okay, Piko?" I asked, still blushing a bit.

"Y-Yeah..." He replied. Sometimes, I wonder if he really is a boy. He is just too cute...

...

... Wait.

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL AM I THINKING?

All of a sudden, Piko leaned on my shoulder. I blushed even harder.

"P-Piko...?" I asked nervously and looked at him. He was fast asleep.

"OH NO! THIS TIME, IT'S SERIOUS! THE SHOTAS ARE HAVING A COMPLETE MOE YAOI MOMENT!" Rin screamed when she saw us. Everyone laughed even harder.

"Sh-shut up, Rin! He's really asleep! Maybe we should take him home!"

"No freakin' way! The party's not done yet! We're gonna party until morning because I'm not tired yet! Take him to your room or something! We don't care!"

"F-Fine!"

I lifted Piko off the couch and carried him upstairs. He's surprisingly light. I set him down on my bed.

He's really cute. He's built like a girl. I looked at myself. We're both built like girls.

I sighed and sat down on the bed beside him, waiting for something random to happen.

~o~

I heard a scream. I slowly and sleepily opened my eyes. I must have unconsciously fallen asleep.

Wait. Wasn't Piko sleeping on the bed?

With all my strength, I opened my eyes and found myself lying down beside an adorable sleeping Piko... who was hugging me.

I jolted up and his arms fell off of me. I looked for where the scream came from and saw Miku standing by the door.

Oh shit...

"Miku! I can seriously explain this!"

"S-Sorry if I disturbed you!" She shouted and ran away. I looked at Piko who was still fast asleep.

I ran for Miku. Downstairs, I looked around for Miku and caught her running for the backyard.

"Miku! Wait!"

I chased her around the back yard and she went back inside. Then, she ran outside in the front yard. I caught her by the arm.

"Miku, please listen to me-"

"N-No!" She said with a few tears.

"Miku! I don't like Piko!"

"B-But-!"

"Miku, people MIGHT think of me as a shota –MIGHT!- but I most definitely am NOT interested in boys!"

"B-But you like Piko!"

"I don't! And even if I did –EVEN IF!-, Piko looks like a girl so...!"

"L-Len! Let me go!"

"No! Miku, just listen to me!"

"I-I don't have to listen to anything you say!"

"Yes you do! Miku, I... I love you!" I screamed suddenly and covered my mouth. Her eyes widened.

"S-So it's true..." She said. Huh? What does she mean by that?

"W-What do you mean...?"

"L-Len! I'm really, really, really really very, very sorry!"

"W-What?"

"I'm so sorry but... Rin..."

"Rin?"

"Rin told me to do this!"

"Do what?"

She sighed. "She said you had something important to tell me but you wouldn't tell unless you really needed to and she told me to act all this out..."

I stared in disbelief. "W-Wait, even Piko was in on this?"

She straightened up. "Oh, no. He was really asleep," She said with a cute smile.

"You two look really cute together, you know? But you like me and," She bent down a bit so we could be face-to-face. "I like you too," She said and kissed me.

...

...

...

Best. Freakin'. Day. Ever.

That's all I gotta say.

"Well, Len-kun, I'm sort of sleepy and I'm not sure when Rin-chan will be done with this party thing so I think I'll go to sleep. Later!"

...

I stared into the space in front of me where Miku-chan was just a few seconds ago.

Rin, I don't know exactly if what you did was something I like or not but... Thanks. You're the best mirror image a guy could ever ask for.

...

...

So I DO like what you did! Why can't I just make up my mind sooner?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a faint crying somewhere in the corner of my view.

I turned to the direction where I heard it from. I didn't see or hear anything else.

* * *

**A/N: So... yeah.**

**I'm really, really sorry for all the non-yaoi fans! I'm really very sorry!**

**But I was really bored and wanted to do something and... Whatever, Len, Piko, non-yaoi fans, I'm sorry! Well, it was only very light and... yeah.**

**Anyway, please review! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Love, Jealousy and Violence

Ch. 8 Hatred Takes Over

**3****rd**** Person POV**

A creepy, menacing and murderous aura came from Tei but no one at all noticed.

Rin and Haku have fallen asleep on the couch in the living room and Teto, Len and Momo were cleaning up. Piko, Miki and Neru stayed to help a bit too.

Miku was fast asleep in her room and Defoko went to bed before she could find out about Len's sudden confession to Miku and Tei's whereabouts.

Tei was the only one awake on the second floor. She slowly made her way to Miku's room... holding a butcher knife in her hand.

**Tei's POV**

~Flashback: a few hours ago~

"But you like me and," She bent down a bit so she and Len could be face-to-face. "I like you too," She said and kissed him.

My eyes widened and I started breathing heavily. When she left, I lost my balance and landed on my behind on the hard ground.

It caused the bush I was hiding behind to make a rustling sound but before Len could get near enough to see me, I fled.

~Flashback End~

I didn't know what I was doing. I honestly didn't. I didn't know I was walking slowly in the hallway for Miku's room, holding a butcher knife that even I don't know where it came from.

Defoko was right. Now, my anger and 'jealousy' (I'm not admitting any jealousy!) has taken over me. I slowly opened Miku's door and stepped inside.

She sleeps like an angel. A pure innocent angel with absolutely no hint of fault. She was perfect in every way. She was a perfect singer, perfect in talent, perfect in looks.

And a perfect body to bury.

I stared at her and raised the butcher knife. I was about to drop it when something spotted my attention. I looked at the picture frame on the nightstand by her bed. It was a cute picture of her with Len.

It should've made me angrier. It should've made me want to kill her even more and even more painfully. But it didn't.

I looked back at her.

If I kill her... Len would be sad. He might never know that it was me who did the crime but not knowing will only make him sadder.

He loves Miku. I can't win him over by simply taking her away. I can't. And even if I could... I wouldn't have the courage to even try.

Tears formed in my eyes. I walked outside, closed the door, put the butcher knife in the guest room I shared with Defoko and got outside using the window.

~o~

**Len's POV**

"There, all done!" I said with a sigh. Yeah, I'm pretty tired. "Piko, Miki-san, Neru-san, thanks for taking your time to help clean up. We really didn't want to burden you though..."

"No problem," Piko said. "And it really wasn't a burden."

"Yeah, besides, I needed some time to let Haku fall asleep. When she's drunk, falling asleep is the only way to get her out of her, uh, uhm..." Neru-san thought for a while. "Drunk Zone?"

"Pffft, good luck carrying her home, Neru-san!" Miki-san teased.

"Miki, their house is on the way, we have to help her," Piko said.

"Alright fine..."

"Well, thanks again!" Teto-san said. "We'll take over from here. Len-kun, carry Rin-chan to her room would you?"

"Sure," I said as I started to lift Rin off the couch. She's a little heavier than I thought.

I went upstairs to her room. Opening the door was a little hard, considering I was carrying a a-little-heavier-than-I-thought Rin, but I managed to open it and set her down on her bed.

I went to the door to leave but she must've woken up...

"Un... Len...?" I turned around to face her.

"Huh? Did I wake you up?"

"Uhm, I dunno... Where's Miku-chan?"

I blushed uncontrollably for some reason but turned around quickly. "A-Ah, sh-she's in her room, asleep."

"Oh, okay," She said and gasped. "Where's Sukone-san?"

"Huh?" I turned back to face her. "Uh, I'm not really sure... But she must be asleep in the guest room."

"You're NOT sure?"

"Uhm, yeah, I just said that. Why? What's wrong?"

She looked away real quickly which, of course, was suspicious. "Uhm, no reason. Uh... well, I guess I'd better get some sleep. Uh, 'night, Len."

I wanted to get her to talk about it until I heard Teto-san calling me downstairs. I left Rin's room and closed the door to go downstairs.

On the way, I noticed Miku-chan's door was opened a little. I looked inside just to find her sleeping like an angel. I smiled a bit and closed it.

"Len-kun, do you mind bringing Defoko-san's hat thing back to her room? She, uh, left it here."

"Oh, sure." I took the hat from Teto-san and went back upstairs.

Huh. I suddenly realized that I've never seen Defoko-san without her hat. If I give this back to her, I could see her without it...

"Ack!" My thoughts were cut off by something purple bumping into me in the hallway. "D-Defoko-san?"

She was wearing a plain set of purple pajamas and had her purple hair all messy. She must've just woken up. She looked pretty normal without her hat. All she had was a purple head of short purple hair.

"L-Len-kun! W-Where's Tei?"

"I-I...! I don't know! What's wrong?"

"She just...! I...! Ugh!" She didn't continue and just grabbed her hat from me and put it on while running downstairs. I went into her room to check if there were any clues of Sukone-san's whereabouts.

My eyes widened in fear and shock. All I saw was a butcher knife stuck to the floor and an open window. Then, I remembered Miku-chan's door that was open just a bit.

I ran downstairs, ignoring the girls' panicked conversation about Sukone-san, and continued outside.

"Sukone-san!"

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahahahahahahaha! Cliff Hanger! I'm. So. Happy!**

**Yes, simple cliff hangers make me really happy for some reason but I don't freaking care! Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**A-Ahem...!**

**P-Please review...**


	9. Chapter 9

Love, Jealousy and Violence

Ch. 9 Finally

**Len's POV**

"Sukone-san! Sukone-san!" I screamed like some crazed idiot in the streets. I'm probably disturbing and waking people up but I don't care! I have to find Sukone-san!

"Sukone-san! Sukone-saaan!" I continued to scream. Just then, I heard a low rumble of thunder and remembered hearing on the news today that there was a 64% chance of a storm coming.

Soon, rain started to fall hard and I ran under a tree. I looked around, still looking for Sukone-san and recognized Neru-san, Haku-san and Gumi-san's house. Gumi-san was at the party earlier but went home ahead.

I knocked on their door and Neru-san answered. "L-LEN? What the FREAKING HELL are you doing out THERE? You're gonna get sick! Come inside!"

"No time! Have you seen Sukone-san?"

"Huh? Well, I saw a figure that looked like her a few minutes ago but I wasn't sure if it was really her. It was too dark."

"Where did she go?"

"Uhm, well, I'm not really sure where but all I know is the direction she went was going to her house. Probably there."

"Thank you!" I said and started running for her house then remembered something and went back. "Uhm, yeah, which way is her house?"

"Go that way," She said, pointing to my left. "Then, turn left."

"Right, thanks!" I thanked again and continued to run for her house as I heard her shout at me to be careful.

When I got near, I saw a light coming from her house and saw the front door open and swinging a little from the force of the rain. I ran all the way inside, gasping for air.

"Sukone-san!" I shouted and gasped for air again. "Sukone-san!" Then, I gasped as I heard faint crying coming from somewhere in the kitchen.

I slowly walked to the kitchen, careful not to surprise her or make her cry harder because of my very presence.

I came in and saw her sitting under the table, covering her face and crying. "S-Sukone-san...?" I said. When she heard my voice, she gasped and made no sound until she started covering and wiping her face at the same time.

"O-Oh, hey, Len-kun," She said.

"Sukone-san, I..." I started but didn't know what to say next. "I just... I didn't know that you..."

"No, it's okay," She said with a faint smile, trying to ignore the tears falling from her eyes. "I mean, she's just..." She suddenly ran out of breath and gasped. "She's... just perfect..."

"S-Sukone-san, I..."

"She's a great singer, she's so pretty and has a lot of talent. She doesn't have an uncontrollable desire to kill and she doesn't become addicted to a person she likes."

"Sukone-san..."

"I mean how..." She gasped again and more tears started falling. "How can I compete with that...?"

"Sukone-san-"

"Defoko was right... I AM jealous... And why do you even bother...?"

"I... I really like you..."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"But I really do..."

"Stop it, Len!" She shouted and started crying much harder than she already was.

"I really do!" That's the truth.

"Shut up! You can't...!"

"... What? What do you mean?"

"It's like it would be... impossible for you to at least like me..."

"No..."

"Shut up, Len! If you really want to make me feel better, you'd leave me alone and just go back to Miku because I-"

Her eyes widened as she was cut off by my lips pressed against hers.

"Whu... Why...?"

"I... I really do like you..."

She sniffed and started to look as if she was going to start crying again.

"Sukone-san, I myself could ever think that I would like you like that. Not that I disliked you. I was just, uhm, neutral...? Yeah, that's it."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "N-Neutral...?" She asked weakly.

"Yeah. And I DID already know that you were sort of cute." She had a worried expression but she was blushing.

"But when you guys arrived at my house, I really thought you were..." I turned away, hoping she wouldn't see me blush. "... really pretty and cute..."

"You... did...?"

I nodded. Then, I remembered something and straightened up. "But I hid it from myself and that became sort of easy because I noticed you starring daggers at Miku-chan," I told her and saw her sweat-drop.

"Ahahaha... S-Sorry, Len-kun."

"It's okay. And it's not only your cuteness, you're a really kind person that just can't control her hunter instincts –that every one of us has, if you didn't know- and no one but Defoko understands."

Her eyes widened. "No one but Defoko and you."

I smiled warmly. "Thank you."

The entire house fell silent and we could hear nothing but the sounds of rain falling hard on the roof. To her, it might have been some kind of awkward silence.

But all the while, I was actually thinking of a not-so-hurtful way to tell her we have to go back to my house.

If anyone's wondering why I said it had to be not so hurtful, it's because, like, what if she doesn't want to go back because she's still a little uncomfortable?

Besides, Miku-chan is there...

...

...

...

OH MY HOLY GOD, MIKUUU!

WHAT'S MIKU-CHAN GONNA SAY ABOUT THIS? I just confessed to her and now, I have to come back and tell people I'm with Sukone-san and...! AAUUUGGHHH!

I'M. SO. SCREWED.

"Uhm, Len-kun?"

"H-Huh? Uh, yeah?"

"Wouldn't this be dangerous? I mean, if you really like me, then what about Miku-san?"

I sweat-dropped and felt like I was just hit by a hammer.

"I mean, she could get mad. Especially since I'm, well, 5 years away from you and she's only, uhm-"

"Y-You're 19...?"

"Uhm, yeah. You didn't know?"

"You looked around her age! Well, I mean, you ARE around her age but, uhm, I mean I thought you were 16 too. Maybe even 15."

"Really? Cool!" She said with a determined happy expression. But now that I know we're actually 5 years apart, well... Make that 5 hammers.

~o~

"Huh? Oh, that's great, Len-kun!" Miku-chan said after what I just told her about me sort of confessing to Suko- I mean Tei-chan. Of course, Tei-chan and Rin helped me tell her about it too.

She tilted her head, not understanding my face that plainly read: What. The. Fudge.

"You... think it's great...?" I asked weakly.

"Well, yeah! I'm happy for you, Len-kun!" She said with a bright warm smile while putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Aren't you... mad?"

"Any reason I should be?"

What the-? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?

"Uhm, yeah, actually! I mean, I confessed to you first, you said you liked me too, you kissed me and then I...! Aren't you mad?"

"Wait..." She made a confused expression. "So, what do you mean? You... want me to be mad...?" She asked innocently.

My jaw fell and I thought I was gonna die. But instead, I sweat-dropped and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Th-Thank you for being happy for me," I said and at the corner of my eye, I saw Tei-chan and Rin facepalm but Miku-chan didn't notice.

~o~

"Well, I know Miku-chan," Rin said. "She's CLUELESS. She probably just said she liked you like that or something but probably didn't get the consequences of kissing you."

"Yeah, maybe," I replied.

"She's weirder than I thought," Tei-chan, staring at the table, said with a worried face, sweat-dropping.

"Uhm, well, I think I'd better go," Rin said. "I have some shopping with Miku-chan to do today. Bye, guys!"

"Bye!" Tei-chan and I said at the same time. I blushed and looked away from her.

"So... Anything you wanna do today?" I asked.

"Ah, I dunno..."

"Oh, uhm, okay. Me either."

And so the rest of the day was spent thinking of something to do while eating some ice cream we bought since we were bored and wanted to do something. We'll probably do that again when Kaito-nii and the others come back.

~A Month Later...~

Well, I'll just say what we did today.

Today, Kaito-nii, Luka-nee, Meiko-nee and Gaku-nii came back from wherever they came from. Of course, we thanked the UTAU's and they left.

Of course, before they did, I blushed really, REALLY hard and told Tei-chan that I'd miss her and Kaito-nii, Luka-nee, Meiko-nee and Gaku-nii gasped and held a group meeting right there while looking at us from time to time.

My relationship with Tei-chan is going great but even though I really do like her, I still feel really weird because she's all over-protective and is still keeping me away from Miku-chan when she sees her around. She doesn't stalk me or anything.

...

...

...

SHE. DOES. NOT.

Well, yeah. That's all. Unless you wanna hear what's happening right at this moment.

Right now, I'm just walking in the kitchen, I've just finished dinner and I'm coming back for my-

I gasped as I saw Luka-nee unconscious on the floor, covered in... yellow-orange stuff and Rin turning to face me. I looked around the kitchen and found a broken jar of marmalade on the floor. I facepalmed.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is it! The final chapter! *Sighs* That was fun~! :D**

**And I'm sorry to all those who were hoping for it to be MikuXLen but in my opinion –Just an opinion! You don't have to get mad at me!), I think that's sort of... uhm... I can't say boring. It could... offend people... =.=**

**I mean, I like that pairing and it really is cute but, it's just so common! TeiXLen is, I'm not saying better, but sort of less expected, get me? :D**

**Oh and this is the first story ever where I actually add something like a kiss scene or something. Woohoo~! :D**

**Anyway, please review! :3**


End file.
